


My name’s Tom. What’s yours?

by Ergophobia_is_my_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry at 15 is apparently still small enough to fit in his cupboard, Harry is abused more than in cannon, I’m doing this instead of sleeping, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This chapter is rlly short I’m sorry, This is rlly bad I’m sorry, exists in Harry’s time, the title is a work in progress, wools orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergophobia_is_my_life/pseuds/Ergophobia_is_my_life
Summary: Tom and Harry somehow exist in the same timeline and Grindlewald killed Harry’s parents instead of Voldemort. They meet for the first time in the park and coincidentally, Wools Orphanage is really close to the Dursleys’ house. (Lol I changed their age to 15, but they think that the other is a muggle since they haven’t talked about magic yet).(Help I’m sleep deprived and this idea came into my head at 1:00 am).





	My name’s Tom. What’s yours?

Harry sighed sadly as he traced his fingers over the painful welts his uncle had ‘gifted’ him with that day. He would have to find a way to bandage them so that they wouldn’t rub against his shirt as he walked. That would be a painful experience to say the least. 

Harry had accidentally burned the breakfast that morning after his cousin had ordered him to get him orange juice. His uncle hadn’t been very forgiving. His face had turned a greyish purple and his eyes had bulged in fury as he saw the burnt food.

Harry quietly dug through the medicine cabinet in search for the bandages and ointment he used for injuries like the ones he was sporting. When his hands finally grasped the much needed supplies, he sighed disappointedly. 

There wasn’t much left. That meant he would have to only use a tiny bit, until new supplies were bought, which would take quite a long time, since the Dursleys didn’t need those items often enough to notice they were out.

After the ointment and bandages were applied, Harry scampered out the door as fast as he could. He hadn’t been outside in a while because the Dursleys had locked in his cupboard most of the week.  
Since the Dursleys were out on a dinner party, Harry would be able to leave while they were gone. 

Harry walked to the park, assured that Dudley’s gang wouldn’t attack him there this time, since Dudley was at the dinner party. He sighed wistfully, taking a moment to stare up at the sunset, as he hadn’t been able to see it in so long. 

When Harry arrived, he found that his bench that he usually sat on was already occupied by someone. The stranger, as though sensing his gaze, turned their head toward him, revealing his face.

A boy the same age as him, with straight brown hair and silver eyes, stared back at him. After a quick examination, he seemed to be from the orphanage nearby, as he was wearing the grey clothing all the kids from the orphanage wore.

“Would you stop staring at me like I’m a zoo animal?,” the boy said, frowning scornfully. Harry blushed and looked at his feet, embarrassed. “Sorry, it’s just that we look the same age, though I’ve never seen you before”.

“You wouldn’t have,” the boy muttered, looking down at his hands. “I’m an orphan, so I haven’t really wandered around here until recently. The matron only let us leave the orphanage when we reach our teens.”(A/N:They’re 15 now xD). 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. He was sort of glad now that the Dursleys hadn’t just dumped him at the orphanage like they had threatened to. He wouldn’t want to be stuck in one place for the first eight years of his life.

At least at the Dursleys, he was able to leave when he was done with his chores.  
This boy hadn’t had that freedom. “Well at least now you can get to now this area better. I can show you around if you want,” Harry said, smiling softly, holding out his hand to the boy.

The boy smiled back, grasping his hand tightly, pulling Harry down to sit next to him on the bench. “I’d like that,” the boy said, still smiling. “My name’s Tom Riddle. What’s yours?”

“My name’s Harry Potter,” he said, his hand still tightly grasping Tom’s. Tom looked down at their entwined hands and back at Harry’s face, searching for something in his eyes. Seemingly satisfied, he dropped Harry’s hand and looked away.

Harry wasn’t upset about this though. He knew that was a sign that Tom was like him. Uncomfortableness with physical contact too long was a side affect for Harry from living with the Dursleys. Maybe the Orphanage had an environment similar to the Dursleys. Harry frowned, but quickly pulled it back into a smile. Tom followed this motion carefully with his narrowed eyes. Harry was in need of a distraction. 

“Where do you want to go to first?,” Harry asked, tilting his head at Tom. “ I can show you around the area in general, but if you want to go somewhere specific, that’s fine,” Harry said indecisively. 

“I’m fine with what you pick,” Tom said, standing up from the bench. “Where do you want to take me?, he said glancing sideways. He still looked suspicious, but he was willing to go with the subject change. 

“Hmm. Well, we could just walk around the neighborhood and you could get more familiar with it, so that you don’t accidentally get lost,” Harry paused, chuckling nervously. “Not that I’d expect you to get easily lost, but it’s good to know the neighborhood, right?, he shuffled his feet awkwardly looking down at them.

Tom looked amused at how nervous he was around him. “That sounds fine,” he said with a grin. “We could also use the time to get to know each other better,” Tom said, slyly, looking at Harry through his long lashes. 

Now that Harry mentioned it, Tom did in fact look attractive with his long arched eyebrows and long eyelashes. Tom coughed loudly, trying to get his attention. He blushed, suddenly realizing he was staring a little too long to be appropriate.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, looking down at his toes again. This was definitely going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, pls comment if you like how it’s going! Sorry, this chapter is rlly short and it can only be considered as a test run.  
> I will try to post another chapter soon if I get some ideas going xD.  
> Lol sorry, I added some more at the bottom to make it a little longer.  
> (I have no plan for this fic Lol- I’m gonna wing it with the plot).


End file.
